The instant invention relates generally to rebound ball game equipment and more specifically it relates to a portable stoop ball striker.
Numerous rebound ball game equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to bounce balls back towards players after the balls are tossed thereto. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,422 to Girden; U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,531 to Arteaga et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,751 to Ketchum and U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,108 to McLean all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.